


【LOGH】Aria SUL G（Lily Throne之三|希尔德×菲列特利加）

by Jinglebear



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: 原作线|GL|cp：希尔德×菲列特利加（×号前后无差）|有原创角色|作者瞎编
Relationships: Frederica Greenhill/Hildegard von Mariendorf
Kudos: 1





	【LOGH】Aria SUL G（Lily Throne之三|希尔德×菲列特利加）

**Author's Note:**

> 传送门：  
> [Part 1 Fly me to the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675220)  
> [Part2 If I can't be yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919075)  
> Part3 Aria SUL G

麻烦从来不是希尔德和菲列特利加自找的，麻烦总是不请自来。就像丈夫不是她们俩自己找的而是自己送上门来的一样。对于这两位女士而言，大概有个公式可以套用：丈夫=麻烦。∵杨威利和凯撒莱因哈特都是吸引麻烦体质。∴与他们结婚的菲列特利加和希尔德获得了永久性的麻烦Buff。e.g.1柊馆大火。 e.g.2伊谢尔伦共和政府。此题得证。  
矿区观光的第二天，一头雾水的希尔德和菲列特利加在酒店的咖啡座见到了来访的两位卡布兰契加矿区警局警官。他们略带怀疑地审视着菲列特利加那假还似真的证件，又狐疑地将希尔德同她那说真也假的证件同她本人那张看着眼熟的脸进行比对，随后将证件还给了它们的主人。即便在这之前已有自称是玛林伯格夫人的随扈之类的人跟他们讨论过这起案件是否跟两位夫人有所关联，但出于办案流程和搜集证据的需要，警察们还是必须对当事人进行询问。  
“昨天晚上八点左右你们在哪里？”  
“八点……应该在我的房间。”洁希德·玛林伯格女士思考片刻，回答道。  
“也就是说，你们两个人能互相证明自己八点钟在做什么，是吗？”  
“是的。我们昨天回来后就一直在一起。八点钟的时候应该一起在房间里用餐……有什么不对的地方吗？”菲利卡·格林女士提问。  
“你们昨天下午是不是和矿工让娜·法尔宾在一起。”是疑问句，也不是疑问句。  
菲列特利加迟疑了一下，说道：“是的，我们拜托让娜带我们去U232的主矿区参观，从午后1300时下矿井到1550时升上地面，历时大概四小时十八分。和让娜分手后我们搭乘1643时的接驳车返回卡布兰契加α，抵达酒店大概是1800时。”  
警察用一种探究的目光盯着她。  
“格林女士的记忆力非常好。她甚至记得我们第一次见面时我穿的是什么颜色的衣服。”一旁的希尔德立刻补充说明。  
“我想你们应该知道，U232并不是卡布兰契加的景点，矿区是谢绝游客参观的。”警察说。  
觑得警察的表情，菲列特利加立刻补充道：“啊，是吗？我们当时不知道。当然，我们现在知道这不太符合规定，我们会反省的。”就算是出格的事情，在被人发现的时候也要理直气壮地回应才能让诘问者无从下口。菲列特利加做了十几年的政治家，深谙此中套路。  
“现在才知道不合规定”真是个无懈可击的辩解。警察们对视一眼，总觉得眼前的女人如果不是商业精英就是政界领袖。总之不管是询问还是讯问要是遇到这种人真是麻烦透顶。好在酒店和接驳车的监控录像的确证实了她们的证言。  
“你们一个下午都和让娜待在一起，是否察觉到她有什么不对劲的地方？”一个警察问。  
希尔德和菲列特利加四目相交，她们不约而同地摇头：“没有。她很正常。”  
“警官先生，我们能知道发生了什么事吗？”希尔德敏锐地察觉到了异常。  
正在做记录的警察停顿了一下，“让娜·法尔宾失踪了。”  
希尔德和菲列特利加相互对视一眼。  
“怎么回事？”菲列特利加连忙追问。  
“具体情况尚在调查当中，我们并没有更多可以透露给你们的信息。今天是周六，让娜·法尔宾本该在早晨返回位于α的家里。然而在与你们分手后她就失去了踪迹。要知道她的家里有四个未成年的孩子，她不可能毫无预兆地消失。”联系不上母亲，让娜家最大的孩子来警局报的案。他们已经搜寻了一个上午，矿工们在矿区也寻找了一上午，所有人都一无所获。让娜就像从人间蒸发了一般。  
警方目前只能追溯到让娜确实和这两位女士一起升上了地面，但是在这之后她究竟去了哪里，无人知晓。做笔记的警察看上去和让娜相识，他的表情既困惑又有些焦急。  
“她的孩子现在有人照料吗？”希尔德问道。  
“我妻子在照顾他们。”记录的警察回答，“让娜是我的邻居。”卡布兰契加有活人的地方就这么大。彼此都是熟人。  
“这样吧，如果你们想起什么新的情况，或者你们想知道什么新的情况，可以联系我们。”负责询问的警官给两位女士一人留了一张名片。  
“等等。”菲列特利加叫住了正要离开的警官。  
“还有什么事吗？”  
“请问，让娜的家在哪里？”

十五岁的少女抱着三岁的男孩站在窗前同奇怪的访客挥手告别。十岁的双胞胎女孩从姐姐的胳肢窝下挤进窄小的窗框，伸出小手卖力地挥着。  
菲列特里加和希尔德一边同她们挥手，一边向院子外面走去，直到看不见那些孩子才放下手臂。她们对视一眼，发现彼此都没有笑意。  
“尤肯斯，有新的情况吗？”希尔德询问着等在地上车旁的亲卫队副队长。  
“没有。”尤肯斯回答。  
“我想再去一次矿区。”菲列特利加这样说。  
“我跟你一起去。”希尔德回应。  
尤肯斯斟酌一番，劝道：“恕在下直言，两位夫人还是在酒店里等消息便好。警察与矿工们都在寻找法尔宾女士却没有半点消息，二位即便前往矿区，也不会有任何新的线索。”他突然停住了。  
“怎么了？”希尔德问。  
尤肯斯仔细地听着耳机里亲卫队队员的报告，突然对菲列特利加说：“格林夫人，您这次来卡布兰契加带了随从吗？”  
菲列特利加轻轻蹙眉。她摇了摇头。  
“有两个人从酒店到这里跟了我们一路了。”尤肯斯这样说道。  
“会不会是海尼森的人发现你不带保镖出来旅行，追着你来卡布兰契加了？”希尔德望向菲列特利加。  
“我不确定。他们在哪里？有照片吗？”菲列特利加询问着。  
尤肯斯从怀中掏出个人终端。  
菲列特利加仔细地端详着屏幕上的照片，摇了摇头：“没有我认识的人……等等。”她突然迟疑了一下。独自旅行的议长用食指点着下唇，似乎是在思索。片刻之后，她指着其中一个穿着深蓝色羽绒服的男人说：“这个人我见过。”  
希尔德静静地等着下文。  
菲列特利加突然脸色煞白：“我在通缉令上见过她。希尔德，你还记得‘复国党’吗？”  
“哪一家……你是说同盟复国党？”希尔德很快便反应过来。能让菲列特利加记得通缉令的当然不可能是高登巴姆的遗老遗少。  
“对。”菲列特利加答道：“这是他们的二号头目，名叫贾斯汀·凯姆。”这个组织说他们的目标是“光复同盟，捍卫民主”，并且为此在巴拉特境内制造了多起汽车爆炸事件，菲列特利加对于他们的“捍卫民主”口号持有极大的怀疑。以民主的名义残忍地剥夺无辜者的生命，不仅荒唐而且可憎。  
“同盟的复国党鬼鬼祟祟地跟着你做什么？”希尔德想不通此中的关联。菲列特利加和复国党应该井水不犯河水才对。唯一可能的是他们认为菲列特利加是民主的叛徒，打算将其除之而后快。  
“我也很想知道。”菲列特利加耸肩，表示自己对此亦毫无头绪。  
“既然大家都对此十分好奇，鉴于复国党是个恐怖组织，那么……”希尔德慢条斯理地说着，目光转向尤肯斯。  
“遵命。”  
亲卫队的工作范畴不包括“抓舌头”，但这并不代表他们不知道该如何开展此项业务。都是行业精英，几个亲卫队员从后面摸了过去，正用望远镜远距离观察菲列特利加动向的杂鱼恐怖组织骨干分子被人从后面掐住了脖子。一扭一摔一抽皮带，反剪双手塞上嘴巴，亲卫队做得干净利落并获得了同盟军校优秀毕业生菲列特利加的好评点赞。  
掌握着银河权力的两个女人躲在卡布兰契加的小巷子里，同来者不善的尾行者进行亲切友好的交谈。  
“贾斯汀·凯姆。初次见面。”菲列特利加同熟悉的陌生人和善地打招呼，“我有个小小的问题……你们为什么如此执着地跟着我？”  
“帝国政府对恐怖分子和邪教组织成员一般不进行刑讯逼供，”希尔德温和地说，“我们提供自白剂。这位先生您是现场口服还是去宪兵队注射？”  
十分钟后，两位女士获得了她们想要的信息。

地上车里的菲列特利加看上去像是在极力地忍耐着什么似的，她盯着自己的手套一声不吭。  
坐在她身旁的希尔德在一声叹息后吐出一句充满无奈的疑问：“现在的恐怖组织难道都是这个智商吗？”  
复国党到底是怎么想的？以第二名的优异成绩从同盟军校毕业的菲列特利加·格林希尔，不论是肉搏还是指挥舰队都不在话下。伊谢尔伦新年宴会上扑上来的醉鬼她来一个打一个。两个完全没有受过军事训练的男人竟然觉得自己能在街上袭击并劫持一个曾经的职业军人，他们……  
“我觉得自己受到了侮辱。”菲列特利加漂亮的脸蛋上写满了愤慨，“他们凭什么认为两个手无缚鸡之力的男人能人来人往的大街上绑架我？”  
希尔德拍拍她的肩膀以示安慰：“大概是你近十年在公众视野中都是以人畜无害的议长的形象出现的吧？”如此认真地分析成因，不愧是希尔德。  
她们不约而同地再次发出叹息声。事情其实……并没有那么复杂。复国党意图绑架并杀害他们一直称作“帝国走狗”的巴拉特议长杨夫人并将此事栽赃给帝国政府，以期在旧同盟领内激起民众对帝国的愤怒。到了那个时候，复国党便能揭竿而起，率领众人收复失地，恢复民主之荣光……  
正如希尔德所言，现在的恐怖组织一点技术含量都不需要了吗？如此愚蠢的策略他们竟然执行得有来有去的，当帝国政府和巴拉特自治区都是纸糊的吗？希尔德竟觉得自己也遭到了羞辱。  
菲列特利加突然发现，这个同盟的复国党，其实不过就是让娜提过的“卡布兰契加大公国”的高级形式。毕竟一个正常的恐怖组织是不会绑错目标的。复国党的绑架犯们先是去了菲列特利加入住的酒店，发现扑了个空后便藉由菲列特利加的假名查到她前往卡布兰契加β。等他们赶到的时候，菲列特利加和希尔德刚刚与让娜告别，乘坐地上接驳车返回酒店。无辜的让娜只因为发色和菲列特利加相似便莫名被当作她绑走了。偷渡入境的复国党成员们并不知道，菲列特利加在前往卡布兰契加的宇宙船上把自己的头发染成了黑色。  
菲列特利加和希尔德第三次发出叹息声。  
“这样一来，我必须去复国党藏匿的地点。”菲列特利加道，“既然事情因我而起，那么自然应当由我来解决。”  
希尔德的表情变得严肃起来：“不是这样。这件事不能由你一个人解决。这些人潜入卡布兰契加，应当由宪兵将其逮捕。况且让娜还处在危险之中，我们得尽快去救她。”  
“他们所在的位置是一个走私犯的中转站，在卡布兰契加α正东大约一千二百公里的地方。途径四个河谷两个冻土带。”菲列特利加分析道：“以定居点和矿区警察的警力，恐怕不足以覆盖那个位置。我们也不可能乘坐这种普通地上车抵达那里。”  
“尤肯斯卿，联络宪兵吧。”  
“是，陛下。”副驾驶位置上的尤肯斯回答。向宪兵队通报了此事件并将两个犯人移交之后，尤肯斯回到车上。获得了下一个指令。  
地上车悄无声息地驶入卡布兰契加的帝国军基地。驻扎此处的帝国军在旧基地——无论帝国军或是同盟军的一一废弃后，于河岸高地构筑了新的基地。这也是如今卡布兰契加唯一的军事基地。希尔德并不打算见到此处的主官，她留在地上车内静静地等待。菲列特利加倒是饶有兴致地下车溜达了一圈。尤肯斯使用权限调用了三辆装甲车，直到最后一刻他仍没放弃劝说希尔德和菲列特利加留在基地里。  
然而他的话并没有起到什么作用。亲卫队副队长躲在装甲车的车尾和卡布兰契加的宪兵队进行二次联络。挂断电话后，尤肯斯不由得捂住了自己的额头。早知道需要保护的人会从一位变成两位，他就应该多带点人手。别的不说今次来卡布兰契加的亲卫队员中只有一位女性，这不行。下次出门得整一个排。不，绝对不能有下次！  
“陛下，杨议长，请两位务必待在装甲车内。”尤肯斯一路上就像念经一般地说个不停。他借的是速度最快但最小的型号，四人座。遇到这种情况，奇斯里中将大概会直接把陛下和杨议长关在帝国军的基地里，但尤肯斯做不到。他总是无法违背陛下的意愿，按奇斯里的话来说，尤肯斯总会在一些奇怪的地方失去专业判断力。  
希尔德点头表示她们知道了。  
从帝国军基地开出来的装甲车和宪兵队的全地形陆战车在十五分钟后汇合。三两装甲车，一个标准的防爆宪兵连，浩浩荡荡地向着复国党们提供的地点驶去。  
围剿走私犯与恐怖分子的暂居地没什么技术含量，这个掩藏在雪地下的人工洞穴似乎并不大，宪兵只用了十分钟就结束了战斗，待他们清扫完战场，希尔德和菲列特利加从装甲车里钻出来，她们没在俘虏里看到被拯救的让娜。  
“让娜不在这里？”希尔德抓住了离自己最近的一个宪兵询问。  
“不，她不在。”宪兵对于这种行动会出现奇怪的游客和拿着帝国军高级权限的军人有些疑问，既便如此，服从命令的天性还是使他老老实实地回答了眼前人的问题。  
“那她会在哪儿？”菲列特利加话音未落，地面突然开始剧烈地震动。厚厚的积雪下突然裂开一条缝，正好横在两位女士和负责警戒的亲卫队中间，也横亘于宪兵队和他们的装甲陆战车之间。  
整片大地都在颤抖，让人无法站立。  
“快离开这里！”最后一个撤离地下走私点的宪兵在冰天雪地里朝着其他人大喊。  
地面越裂越大，积雪塌陷，很快便出现了一个巨大的洞口。一辆脏兮兮的装甲车在所有人的错愕中飞出地面，加速逃离现场。  
“为什么走私犯会有装甲车？！”尤肯斯的情绪正在逐渐崩溃，好在绰号是“铁胃”的副队长一向精神坚韧，才不至于被眼前的混乱局面打倒。他清点亲卫队员正准备返回装甲车，只听见帝国军旧式四座轻型装甲车的引擎发出一声轰鸣——  
“希尔德！”菲列特利加掀开车顶盖。  
被她呼唤的女士没有半分犹豫，她身手敏捷地钻进车里。装甲车倒了几步路，便向离弦的箭一般冲了出去。  
尤肯斯从胸腔里发出一声嘶吼。

菲列特利加已经有将近二十年没开过装甲车了。握住操纵杆的不真实感让她没来由地兴奋。  
“西北方向。距离1000，易被目标发现。”希尔德读着雷达参数，做一个优秀的副驾。  
“他们开的是同盟军的老式装甲车，看样子至少十年没维护过。”菲列特利加专心致志地开车，顺便和希尔德交流着情报。她现在只希望对方的破装甲车雷达已经不能用了。  
希尔德在电子地图上做着标记：“卡布兰契加旧同盟军基地里淘换出来的东西吧。我有种不好的预感。按目前的情况来看，这群走私犯在废弃的军事基地里大概弄了不少东西。”卡布兰契加的废弃军事基地实在太多了，帝国军在赤道矿带有十一个大大小小的军事基地，同盟军有八座，这还不算已经被完全拆毁建成卡布兰契加α的那个。谁都不知道在这些军事基地正式进入废置流程之前到底发生了什么。  
“卡布兰契加的走私犯一般走私些什么东西？”菲列特利加问道。  
“通常是倒卖卡布兰契加的稀有矿产。比起麻药走私、人口走私和军火走私危险性要小一些。”希尔德撇撇嘴，“他们的装备倒是比军火贩子看着都要齐全。”  
“我有个大胆的猜想，卡布兰契加有可能也是旧同盟领和帝国领之间的走私军火中转站。”  
“呵……”帝国的实际掌权者发出了讽刺的笑声。年年清剿，年年取缔，年年政绩斐然。就这个？骗鬼去吧！  
菲列特利加在雪地里把装甲车开得又快又稳，展现出其作为同盟军人优秀的军事素养。“希尔德，你看看地图，在他们行进的路线上是不是有什么其他的建筑物。我感觉他们不是毫无目的地在逃窜，他们应该另有巢穴。”  
希尔德低头研究地图，装甲车碾过一道小沟，车体剧烈地晃动了一下。她抓住车顶扶手，努力固定自己的身体。“依照他们的行驶路线来看，他们前方的是……”希尔德的声音听上去有些奇怪，“帝国军的BⅢ基地。”  
“这个基地有什么特殊的吗？”  
“不，没什么。”希尔德回答，她顿了顿，继续说道，“陛下曾经在那里服役。”  
菲列特利加闻言，挑了挑眉。

装甲车果然驶入了BⅢ基地。为避免被目标发现，菲列特利加在最后一公里关闭了雷达，她将装甲车停在小山丘的背风面，从装甲车的储藏格中摸出了备用的外骨骼装甲作战服。装甲车的车型是旧的，单兵装甲作战服是新的。最新型的作战服轻便且易于活动，又有很好的保温效果。希尔德很快地换穿了作战服。看来多年前伯伦希尔上的常规舰内训练并没有落下非军校出身的首席秘书官。按下手臂上的按钮后，原本看上去比她身形大上许多的装甲的内层甲会自动贴合吸附。军队的科技还是在进步的。  
菲列特利加对着帝国军的单兵装甲犹豫了片刻，最终还是一言不发地穿上了它。她们在装甲车里没发现合适的单兵作战武器，唯一看上去还能用的是两柄作战匕首，菲列特利加扔给希尔德一把，自己拿起另一把挂在了大腿外侧。希尔德打量着那挺火箭炮，一副若有所思的样子。  
“扛着那玩意儿目标太大了。”菲列特利像是知晓希尔德心中所想一般地说。  
“我记得，这款火箭炮没有发射架也可以发射吧？”希尔德对武器并没有太多心得，她对火箭炮和导弹发射装置的全部知识来自莱因哈特。而莱因哈特是个不走寻常路的武器使用者。他在卡布兰契加都能用液氧杀死敌人，正常人谁能想得出来干这种事。  
“……”  
两位女士在冰雪中行走了两公里，在距离BⅢ基地不远的小山坡上匍匐侦察。大抵是掀开了面罩的缘故，在冰冷的空气中呼吸得久了，冻得接近麻木的鼻腔里满是甜腥的金属味。一呼一吸之间甚至能感觉到喉头发痒。  
希尔德不用指尖捏着鼻梁，好让呼吸时不至于那么难受。她略有些不甘心地说：“我们现在能做的大概只有等待了。”无法判定废弃基地内部情况，两个人不可能闯进去大闹一番。她们对于自己的生命还是很爱惜的，选择来救让娜是她们的正义感，而保存自己的性命则是她们的责任感。  
“啊哦。”  
“怎么了？”希尔德望向她。  
“我们好像……无法等待了呢。”菲列特利加拨开山丘一侧的雪，掀开伪装用的白布，赫然出现了一个监控摄像头。她抽出作战匕首麻利地破坏了它。杨议长用手拨开山丘上的雪，使其露出原本的岩石和土壤。她迅速目测了距离，将火箭炮的炮弹在土丘上一字排开。连接上电子打火装置后，她拉起希尔德飞快地逃离了原地。  
菲列特利加一边跑一边问：“这个基地还有别的入口吗？”雪地无法掩护她们，她们必须进入基地。  
“上面。”希尔德指着基地外墙的某个位置道。那是一个凹陷进去的通风孔，说是通风孔，但容纳一个成年人应该绰绰有余。  
菲列特利加扎了个马步：“上。”  
希尔德没有丝毫的犹豫，她踩着菲列特利加做的支撑，跳上了通风孔。她向菲列特利加伸出手。很久没有如此剧烈运动的杨议长后退数步，借助小跑抓住了希尔德的手。在外骨骼装甲的辅助下，她安全地翻上了通风口外的平台。用匕首和万能工具拆掉通风口后，她们进入了BⅢ基地的通风管道。还没爬行两步，便听到不远处传来爆炸的声音。  
“希尔德。”菲列特利加突然叫住临时战友。  
“嗯？”拿着电子地图爬在前头的希尔德回头，通道太窄，她看不见菲列特利加。  
“炸死走私犯，我不用上帝国法庭受审吧？”菲列特利加意识到了一件严重的事。  
“根据帝国法律，和恐怖分子搅和在一起的走私犯将会被视作恐怖分子的同党。帝国依法保护恐怖分子享有被无辜群众杀掉的权利。”  
“……”  
BⅢ基地显然已经被彻底废弃了。通风管道的监视设备并没起任何作用，两位不速之客在连拆四道闸门后成功进入了基地的主控室。  
“基地的核动力炉早就停止运转了，他们现在到底靠什么维持这里？”希尔德对此感到好奇，基地内部和基地外部的温度没什么区别，昏暗的灯光下，菲列特利加正在破解BⅢ基地的主控权限。  
“氢电池。”菲列特利加在分析数据后得出结论：“装甲车用的那种。应该进行过扩容改装。”  
“挺舍得下血本的。”希尔德给出了中肯的评价。  
“安保设施里只有常规区域的监控还在起作用。”菲列特利加的手指在键盘上快得只能看到残影：“等等。”  
“怎么了？”  
“这是稍早前的一段监控录像。”菲列特利加点击某段录像，放大窗口。她们看到让娜穿着与她们分别时的那件矿工防护服，她被人揪着头发在地上拖行。录像没有声音，但看口型让娜应该是在毫不留情地痛骂。  
“哪个通道？”  
“A2。在地下二层。”  
“通向哪里？”  
“基地的司令室，现在不知道做什么用。”  
菲列特利加抬头，正好与希尔德目光交汇。  
“走。”  
她们迈出了主控室。  
“监控的即时画面里，左通道有两个人，右通道有一个人。”希尔德盯着手上的电子地图说：“他们看着挺忙的。”  
“被人跟到了这里又在门口搞了爆炸，应该正在收拾东西准备撤退吧。”  
“选哪个通道？”  
“左边。”菲列特利加不假思索地回答。  
“咦？”一个人不是比两个人更容易对付吗？  
“右通道虽然只有一个人，但是它又直又长，距离很远就会被对方发现。左通道就不一样了，三个拐角营造出了视线死角，干掉一个再干掉另一个，安全方便。”  
希尔德露出钦佩的神色：“不愧是军校优等生。以你的水平竟只能屈居第二，你那届的第一名是何方神圣？  
菲列特利加攥紧匕首，她看了希尔德一眼，从牙缝中挤出一个名字：“安德鲁·霍克。”  
“……”  
菲列特利加悄无声息地从后面摸上一个正端着来福枪警戒的男人，她突然发力，捂着那个男人的嘴，将他割喉处理。  
目睹了全过程的希尔德只是挑了挑眉，仿佛只是听了一首巴赫。

确认屋内只有让娜之后，菲列特利加撬开了门锁。让娜躺在地上，她还在呼吸，头上有血。  
“让娜。”希尔德拍拍让娜的脸颊。让娜有了些微反应。她睁开疲倦的眼睛，映入眼帘的是一张陌生而又熟悉的脸。  
“我……”她猛然清醒。  
“身上有其他受伤的地方吗？”警戒中的菲列特利加问道。  
“你们怎么在这儿？我……”让娜惊魂未定，满腹疑问。  
“出去再说。”希尔德阻止了她的发问。这里不是说话的地方。希尔德搀扶着让娜站了起来。  
“还能走路吗？”  
“除了饿，没什么太大的问题。”让娜苦笑。  
希尔德向菲列特利加点点头：“走吧。”  
三个女人在空荡荡的基地走廊里移动。希尔德原本的计划是从A3通道绕行回到地面主控室，发现道路尽头因为坍塌堵塞之后，她们不得不选择其他备用路线。这无疑将增加危险性。  
“对不起。”走在最前头探路的菲列特利加在长久的沉默后，这样对让娜说道。  
“为什么要道歉？”让娜摇头，“只有你们来救我，我感激都还来不及呢。”  
菲列特利加没有回头：“他们原本是打算绑架我的。”  
让娜琢磨了一会儿，道：“跟埃德加那个王八蛋凑在一块儿的外乡人是来绑架你的？”  
“嗯。埃德加是——”  
“我的前夫。把我弄到这里来的那个王八蛋。”  
希尔德皱眉：“那个拖着你头发走的男人？啊，我们看到了监控。”  
“是他。”让娜发出身心俱疲的叹息：“一年半前，这个蠢货因为走私矿产和麻药被逮捕，我跟他离了婚。”  
“他是你那四个孩子的父亲？”希尔德有些震惊，那个男人拖着让娜走的时候像是有什么深仇大恨。  
“不。”让娜回答：“他是我的第三任丈夫。老大的父亲已经阵亡了，三年前我和第二任丈夫离了婚，带着孩子们独自生活。啊，你们见过我的孩子了？她们还好吗？”  
“非常安全，邻居太太正在照顾她们。”  
“那我就放心了。”让娜喃喃着。  
她们转进一条完全没有灯的通道，在黑暗里摸索。  
让娜拍拍菲列特利加的肩膀，示意她让自己走在前面。“你们在这里看不见的。我是个矿工，在黑暗中工作，我比你们熟悉。”  
“谢谢。”菲列特利加对让娜说道。  
“应该是我对你们说谢谢。谢谢你们来救我。”让娜停顿了一下，她觉察到菲列特利加低落的情绪，补充道：“菲利卡，这不怪你。绑错了人又不是你的错。况且，让我吃尽苦头的是埃德加那个杀千刀的。”  
“你们有什么深仇大恨吗？”  
“我让他进的监狱。”让娜的回答很干脆：“U232是我的心血，我不可能看着他把我的矿倒卖出去。”  
“你的矿？”  
“U232是我发现的。提炼技术和新掘探技术都是我的。那个家伙之所以跟我结婚，就是想要我手中的技术。”  
希尔德想了想，道：“这样说来，让娜你应该是U232矿区的所有者之一，为什么还要辛苦地在矿上工作呢？”根据卡布兰契加矿业的股权分配原则，发现这个改变卡布兰契加整个行星命运的新型矿产，甚至还发明了新技术用以辅助的让娜此刻应该躺在家里做股东或者成为矿产研究所的研究员才对。  
“我习惯了。技术的收益和矿产分红其实远没有你想象的那么多。再者说，我有四个孩子要养，我还指望着有一笔多余的钱送老大去费沙读书呢。”  
每个人都有自己的难处。  
远处有一丝微弱的亮光，此情此景，与昨日她们在地下矿区所见竟有几分相似。一时之间，三人心中都有几分唏嘘。  
“小心！”菲列特利加猛地把走在前头的让娜往后一拽。光束枪擦过她的左前臂，她护住让娜，支起来福枪还击。  
希尔德拉开了气爆枪的枪栓。她贴着墙壁，向外射击。  
气爆枪打中了一个人。肉体与地面发出碰撞的闷响。  
希尔德突然意识到，她杀了人。真是可笑，过去以幕僚身份参与战争，如今时常面对枪决名单，在这种情况下，她竟然还会因为杀人而感到动摇。  
这不是十多年前就应该消失的情绪吗？希尔德在心底嘲笑着自己。  
“A16通道clear。”菲列特利加确认了那个人的死亡。  
她们还未获得片刻喘息的机会，便听到不远处传来残破电梯嘎吱嘎吱的声响。菲列特利加捂着伤口，护着让娜，朝着希尔德指示的另一条通道奔跑，希尔德跑在最后，随时准备应对突然袭击。  
没有路了。  
希尔德把自己手中的电子地图递给让娜。菲列特利加搬来堆放于通道尽头的空油桶和其他杂物，在墙边垒起。  
“让娜。听我说。拆开那个通风管，钻进去。然后顺着我在地图上标示的路线爬出基地。外面有一辆用雪覆盖伪装的装甲车，这是钥匙，按下开关它会发出燃料炉启动的声音。如果装甲车没被这群疯子发现的话，你就躲进去，如果装甲车被发现了，你就找个背风的山坳躲进去。宪兵应该很快就到。”  
“那你们呢？”  
“我们把他们引开。”菲列特利加说。  
“不。”让娜拒绝。  
“服从命令，或者我们三个人都死在这里。”希尔德冷峻地说。  
让娜没有拒绝的余地。她在通风口里目送两个人折返，泪水从眼眶中滑落。坚强的女矿工送走了自己的父亲，兄长，丈夫，孩子，她原以为自己的泪腺已经干涸，但此刻却发现自己依然拥有哭泣的能力。  
“没有地图就只能依靠杨夫人宇宙闻名的记忆力了。”希尔德甩甩头发，拨开被汗水浸透的刘海。  
菲列特利加举枪，击毙了迎面来的追赶者。干脆利落得仿佛回到了二十几岁的年纪。  
“先去医务室，看看有没有可以包扎伤口的东西。”希尔德这样道。  
“这边。”  
追兵看上去暂时不会追上来了。希尔德瘫坐在地上，长舒一口气。  
菲列特利加匆匆包扎了伤口，说：“我已经很久没有被卷入这种奇妙寻人事件里了。上一次满世界找人还是杨被带走的时候。”啊，那真是很遥远的过去了。菲列特利加莫名地觉得有些怀念。  
“和平日子过久了感觉自己已经失去了警惕性。”希尔德检查了气爆枪的弹药余量，“实话说，我并没有杀过人。”  
“在你的计策下覆灭的同盟舰队听到这话一定会诅咒你的。”菲列特利加忍不住吐槽。带着米达麦亚和罗严塔尔杀进海尼森把同盟军作战参谋本部直接炸掉的人在说什么胡话呢？身为同盟人，菲列特利加听了都想揍她。  
“我没有亲手杀过人，咳。”希尔德纠正了措辞。  
“第一次杀人总会有点奇怪的感觉。”菲列特利加冷静地指导着，“多做两个深呼吸也就过去了。”  
希尔德乖乖地听从了菲列特利加的建议，却被灌进肺部的冰冷空气呛得直咳嗽。  
看到一路上镇定自若的希尔德略显失态的样子，菲列特利加忍不住笑了起来，希尔德揉揉她的脸表示抗议。菲列特利加立刻反击，两个掌握着宇宙的女人互相揉着对方的脸，像小姑娘一般玩闹了足足半分钟，尔后半躺在由空油桶和装着废弃材料的麻袋组成的掩体后面，仰头望着通道上方忽明忽暗的白炽灯。  
“还行吗？”菲列特利加站了起来，她拍拍自己身上的灰，向希尔德伸出了没有受伤的那只手。  
“还行。”希尔德握住菲列特利加的手，借助她的力量站了起来，“虽然不如受过专业军事训练的你，但我对自己的体力还是很有自信的。”  
“希望他们已经找到让娜并将她成功送到医院了。”菲列特利加这样说。  
“会的。”希尔德宽慰着。啊，回到费沙会被米达麦亚卿和父亲说教吧。亚历克一定会很震惊，说教他的母亲竟然成为了反面教材。希尔德突然感到一阵心虚。  
这种时候就把所有的责任推给莱因哈特陛下吧！毕竟卡布兰契加基地的弃用文件是他签署的——在瓦尔哈拉的人没有反驳的余地呢。希尔德耍无赖般地想着。  
菲列特利加忍不住同情道：“我真心觉得，亲卫队挺惨的。”  
希尔德突然无来由地心虚了一阵。  
“我们在A2通道、A16通道和A26通道甩掉了五个人，击毙了四个人。这帮家伙只有两个选择，继续搜寻我们以便让宪兵把他们一网打尽，或者不管我们先行逃离。我个人倾向于后者，然而他们要离开必然会做出炸掉废弃基地这种丧心病狂的决定。在此之前我们要找到出去的路线。”希尔德看着电子地图，一边做笔记一边分析。电梯井边上有维修通道。我们只要回到主控室，应该就能通过通风管原路返回。”  
“那么……”菲列特利加望向她的临时战友，“我们需要一点工具。”  
“让我们来看看BⅢ基地弃用时，有没有把应急包全部拆走。”希尔德这样说道。  
“万一没有应急包呢？”  
“考虑到医务室还能找到急救包，我觉得不至于应急包一个都不剩。要是真的没有，那我们只能强撑下去了。”  
“基地已经废弃十多年了，希望压缩饼干还是能吃的模样。”菲列特利加是真的饿了。  
“就这么祈祷吧，说不定会有哪路神仙听到呢。”希尔德用一种干瘪的语气回应。  
“你什么时候也会对神明祈祷了？”  
年轻的帝国摄政走在前面，她没有回头，“只有一次。”某一年的七月二十六日。  
“……”  
两个人相互扶持着，向着另一条通路走去。  
基地突然发生剧烈的频率奇怪的颤动。  
“声波炸弹。”菲列特利加熟知各类爆炸物，她通过地面的振动频率就能知道使用的炸弹种类。  
声波炸弹是为了减小损伤而使用的定向炸弹，宪兵队城市反恐专用。希尔德摸着壁板：“他们到了。”

找到摄政皇太后陛下和杨议长时的场面真是一片混乱。宪兵队、赶来增援的帝国军和亲卫队三人一组向废弃基地内部进行地毯式搜寻。他们一路上发现了还卡在通风管道里的让娜，逮捕了仓皇逃跑的走私贩头子埃德加·诺恩，然后就是地上的尸体。  
一个被割喉，三个被射杀。根据伤口判断，这个割喉的杀手是个专业的军人，刀口下斜，这个人比死者矮。  
最后，他们在A23通道尽头找到了看上去没缺什么零件的两位夫人。  
亲卫队里有个刚入队没多久的菜鸟，看到摄政陛下毫发未伤，他哇地一声哭了出来。真猛男落泪，在场的战友无不为之动容。希尔德不得不慈祥地拍拍他的脑袋表示安慰。帝国母亲偶尔在线，令人感到心安。  
回到卡布兰契加α的酒店已是凌晨两点。菲列特利加托着刚包扎好的走进酒店大堂，迎面扑过来两道黑色的身影。她下意识地摆出了防御姿势，宪兵比她更快，差点就要以血肉之躯迎面撞上去。看清来人，菲列特利加不由得心虚地背过身去。林兹和亚典波罗围着菲列特利加，盘问着事情的原委。听完菲列特利加的叙述，亚典波罗表示这样的好事为什么不叫上他……杨十三舰队的风貌真是一如往昔威武雄壮。

两天以后，希尔德和菲列特利加去医院同让娜道别。  
“你们这就要回去了吗？”让娜问道。脑震荡使她的住院时间超出了她的想象，长女坐在一旁安静地削苹果，看到来人，她站起身向两位夫人鞠躬致谢，顺便把椅子让了出来。  
“是的。我们也得回到自己的无期徒刑里去了。”菲列特利加这样回答。  
“卡布兰契加太冷了，你还会继续待在这里吗？”希尔德问。  
让娜叹了一口气，道：“卡布兰契加除了冷倒是没什么不好。当然，只是卡布兰契加。卡布兰契加的人就不行了。像我前夫那样的，结婚不如买个假鸡巴。”矿井中讨生活的女人热辣的发言让菲列特利加和希尔德不由得笑出声来。  
笑过之后便是长久的安静。  
让娜端详着眼前的二人，似乎是想在她们的脸上寻找到什么蛛丝马迹。“细看的话，还是能发现你们俩的本来面貌呢。”鬼哭狼嚎的亲卫队和如临大敌的宪兵和帝国军，再不知道来者何人，那让娜的“卡布兰契加恶魔”称号就得送给别人了。  
“啊，被发现了吗？”希尔德夸张地后退，躲在了菲列特利加的身后。后者轻笑起来。愉快的情绪在屋内流淌。  
“谢谢。”让娜再次向面前的二人致以谢意。  
“祝你幸福。”菲列特利加这样对病床上的女人说。  
“希望你快乐。”希尔德把慰问的鲜花放在让娜的床头。  
让娜抬起头，注视着两位陌生的朋友：“你们也一样。”

最后的最后，菲列特利加与希尔德在卡布兰契加的宇宙港分别。晚霞染红了她们的面庞，就像马丁尼之夜的炉火，就像……  
她们用力地拥抱，从对方的身上汲取力量。她们最终还是要回到各自的生活里去，但她们知道，在自己前行的同时，还有一个人在另一个地方与她并肩跋涉于这泥泞崎岖的山道中。  
星海浩瀚，没有什么比这更让人觉得幸运。  
“再见。”  
“再见。”  
当然，她们一定会再见。  
身虽分离，心却在一起。  
故事，没有结局。


End file.
